Uma Vida Normal
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Parece que tudo acabou e agora Dean tem a tão falada vida normal que Sam pediu a ele que tivesse. Será que é isso mesmo que é o normal para os Winchesters? Spoilers obtidos dos promos da Sexta Temporada. Wincest. Slash.


**Uma Vida Normal**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash (MxM), SPOILERS da SEXTA TEMPORADA (fanfiction feita por causa das promos), WINCEST (incesto entre Sam e Dean), Songfic (Falling Inside the Black - Skillet), POV (Dean Winchester)

Advertências: Insinuação de sexo, sofrimento emocional, spoilers.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Parece que tudo acabou e agora Dean tem a tão falada vida normal que Sam pediu a ele que tivesse. Será que é isso mesmo que é o normal para os Winchesters?

Betas: Myren (obrigada, querida) e Akane Mitsuko.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Uma Vida Normal**

**Dean's POV**

Uma noite de temperatura amena após um dia de trabalho. A casa está silenciosa e todos já foram dormir. Eu não tenho sono. Talvez mais tarde.

A vizinhança é até agradável, ninguém me olha de lado e, ao que eu saiba, não há demônios por aqui, nem seres estranhos... Sabe como é, uma vez caçador, sempre caçador. Meus instintos continuam todos bem ao alcance da mão.

Há toda uma rotina entre acordar, me barbear, vestir uma roupa de homem sério, tomar café da manhã com Lisa e ir trabalhar depois de deixar Ben na escola. Uma vida normal como a de qualquer pessoa.

Exceto que eu não costumava ser qualquer pessoa. Não é minha maneira de viver costumeira, mas estou vivendo. Não foi isso que me pediu para fazer, Sam?

Não há nada de interessante na televisão. Se fosse num dos variados motéis em que costumávamos ficar, haveria uma opção qualquer de canal pornô depois de comermos alguma porcaria de um bar sujo e vagabundo.

Talvez hambúrgueres cheios de gordura com batatas fritas.

Talvez uma das suas saladas com molhos estranhos.

Um pequeno sorriso aparece em meu rosto. Eu tenho memórias demais de uma outra vida que já não existe mais.

Minha vida com você, Sammy. Minha louca vida com meu irmão. E Deus sabe o quanto me dói acordar de manhã e saber que ele não estará no meu dia.

Nunca mais Sam estará no meu dia.

_**Tonight I'm so alone**_

_**Esta noite eu estou tão sozinho**_

_**This sorrow takes ahold**_

_**Este sofrimento toma conta de tudo**_

_**Don't leave me here so cold**_

_**Não me deixe aqui, tão frio**_

_**Never want to be so cold**_

_**Nunca quis ser tão frio**_

Viro outro gole da cerveja que não está mais tão gelada. Quantas vezes bebemos juntos? Quantas vezes caçamos, sangramos, choramos, nos desesperamos, vencemos? Quantas vezes eu apenas queria uma vida em que eu pudesse respirar?

Apenas para descobrir que meu ar estava também em você, irmão.

Melancólico demais, talvez. Eu, o senhor confusão, briguento, mulherengo, estou praticamente casado e com um filho. Quem diria, não é mesmo, Sam? Sempre pensei em você nessa vida, não em mim. Para você ver como a vida dá voltas loucas.

Não foi uma escolha, embora tenha parecido assim. Nunca foi uma escolha. Você apenas aceitou se sacrificar e me fez prometer. Eu poderia quebrar essa promessa, não seria minha primeira vez, mas eu não tenho forças. Nem para isso eu tenho forças. Por que teve que ser assim?

Melhor não pensar muito e apenas deixar o torpor do álcool me dominar.

Porque, no momento, estou sentado no sofá olhando pro teto e bebendo uma cerveja enquanto meu irmão deve estar padecendo todos os horrores do inferno. E eu sei exatamente como é. E não há nada que me seja possível fazer para salvá-lo.

E, mesmo que houvesse, ele me fez prometer...

Outro gole de cerveja. Um suspirar. Éramos só nós dois, Sam, nós costumávamos fazer isso juntos e, agora...

Estou em uma casa bem cuidada, com um jardim, tem até uma cerca branca e um balanço lá atrás para Ben.

Você me disse para ser feliz e seguir adiante, ter uma linda vida normal.

Só que eu não quero, Sam, eu não preciso de uma vida normal, eu preciso de você...

_**Your touch used to be so kind**_

_**Seu toque costumava ser tão amável**_

_**Your touch used to give me life**_

_**Seu toque costumava me dar vida**_

_**I've waited all this time, **_

_**Eu tenho esperado por todo esse tempo**_

_**I've wasted so much time**_

_**Eu tenho desperdiçado tanto tempo**_

De um jeito que ninguém no mundo além de nós dois consegue compreender... Eu o amo de um jeito quase doentio, de uma maneira que nem mesmo Bobby conseguiu entender.

Nosso maior segredo e nossa maior realidade: nosso amor.

Quando você se foi, Sam, não perdi apenas meu irmão.

Eu perdi tudo.

Meu companheiro.

Meu confidente.

Meu amor.

Meu amante.

Você era um tudo que eu jamais conhecera, a sensação de completitude que eu sempre procurei, era...

Perfeito.

O que eu gostaria de ter dito a você, Sam, é que ter uma vida normal, para mim, é impossível. Simplesmente porque o NOSSO normal jamais seria compreendido.

O que há de normal em arfar de desejo nos braços do próprio irmão? O que há de natural em pedir mais, reiteradas vezes, enquanto gemidos enchiam nossa cama e nosso quarto?

Quem compreenderia os beijos que trocávamos? Alguns eram puro consolo por dores que apenas nós dois sabíamos ter. Outros eram convites para prazeres que a maioria condenaria, mas que para nós dois era apenas o necessário para vivermos.

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Não me deixe sozinho**_

_**Cause I barely see at all**_

_**Porque eu mal posso enxergar **_

_**Don't leave me alone, I'm**_

_**Não me deixe sozinho, Eu estou**_

Quantas e quantas vezes eu me perdi no seu corpo quase tremendo de emoção, desejo, entrega e prazer?

Quantas vezes, Sammy? Quanto tempo fugimos e negamos e sofremos ao nos olhar?

Por quantos dias, noites, finais de semana, horas, minutos, segundos, por quanto tempo tudo que sentíamos martelava nossas mentes e corações sem que conseguíssemos dizer coisa alguma?

Quantas vezes eu ficava parado na sua frente morrendo de vontades e imaginando loucuras? Quantas vezes eu chegava tão perto e via o temor em seus olhos sabendo que era o mesmo temor que havia nos meus?

E agora, nem a sensação de profundo pecado eu tenho mais... Não tenho sensação alguma, não quero ter sensação nenhuma, pois nada tem gosto desde que você se foi.

Eu juro que tentei, Sammy, com todas as minhas forças. Tentei parar de pensar em você.

Não foi uma boa ideia, pois a dor foi tanta que eu pensei que havia morrido e ido para o inferno, porque para o paraíso sei que jamais irei... Aliás, eu já estive lá. Eu estive lá quando você e eu nos descobrimos apaixonados um pelo outro. É o mais próximo de luz, emoção, prazer, paraíso, que eu vou ter.

Você era meu paraíso na terra, Sam, embora estivéssemos vivendo um inferno. Eu sempre podia voltar para você e beijar sua boca pedindo alívio de toda nossa desgraça.

E você nunca se negava, nunca...

Essas lembranças me consomem como se eu fosse gasolina sendo derramada num vulcão e evaporando em seguida.

Porque tudo que eu tenho são lembranças de uma felicidade que eu jamais havia tido e que jamais terei de novo.

_**falling in the black**_

_**Despencando na escuridão**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Escorregando pelas rachaduras**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Caindo nos abismos, será que poderei voltar?**_

Eu fiz de tudo para amar Lisa de uma maneira ao menos doce e recompensadora para ela. Eu acho que tenho me saído bem embora ela sempre me diga que a expressão triste em meus olhos nunca vai embora.

Uma pena que você não conheceu o Ben. Ele é um ótimo garoto, Sammy, tenho certeza que você gostaria dele.

Eu queria mesmo que você estivesse aqui apenas para descobrir que eu também tenho um lado que nunca imaginei ter. Eu consigo ser um pai, Sammy...

Se bem que eu pratiquei muito com você, não foi mesmo?

Por que isso soa ainda mais pecaminoso? Não bastasse sermos irmãos, eu fui o mais próximo de pai que você teve. Somos mesmo uns amaldiçoados. Ao menos eu não estou sendo torturado e cortado e fatiado e queimado e...

Deus tenha piedade de minha alma, eu não consigo não blasfemar ao pensar em tudo que eles podem e devem estar fazendo a você. Por que não eu, Sam? Por que você?

Eu destruí tudo que você tinha, eu sei. Eu o treinei como um maldito soldado, mas entenda que era a missão que nosso pai me deu e eu precisava garantir que você sobreviveria e que seria bom o suficiente para nunca ser apanhado desprevenido.

Por que eu morreria se algo te acontecesse, mas acho que você sabe o tamanho do meu amor... Eu quem não sabia antes a natureza desse amor, mas nós descobrimos, não foi mesmo?

Foi uma época maravilhosa.

_**Dreaming of the way it used to be**_

_**Sonhando com a maneira como as coisas costumavam ser**_

_**Can you hear me**_

_**Você pode me ouvir?**_

_**Falling in the Black**_

_**Despencando na escuridão**_

_**Slipping through the cracks**_

_**Escorregando pelas rachaduras**_

_**Falling to the depths can I ever go back**_

_**Caindo nos abismos, será que poderei voltar?**_

_**Falling inside the Black**_

_**Caindo dentro da escuridão**_

_**Falling inside falling inside the black**_

_**Caindo dentro, caindo dentro da escuridão**_

Se eu fechar os olhos por alguns momentos, posso sentir sua presença e até mesmo seu cheiro. Posso tentar imaginar seus toques e meu corpo inteiro fica aquecido por causa disso.

Isso era o que eu deveria sentir com Lisa, eu sei...

Eu gosto dela, de verdade... Mas o que tínhamos, Sammy... Oh, Deus, o que tínhamos... Meu corpo inteiro clama e arde por sua presença mesmo que meu consciente saiba que isso não vai mais ser possível.

Creio que já chega por hoje. Já tenho boas memórias o suficiente para tentar dormir um pouco. Quem sabe sonho com você, seus beijos, seu corpo se fundindo no meu e nós dois rindo juntos de alguma idiotice.

Talvez nós dois em cima do capô do Impala bebendo cervejas.

Você lembra, Sam? O Impala... Eu nunca mais o dirigi, nunca mais. Sem você não é a mesma coisa. Ele me traz memórias demais. Eu não conseguiria dirigir aquele carro sem sofrer... Eu adoro meu babe, mas eu amo você, Sam...

Eu preciso dormir. Tenho trabalho amanhã, tenho essa tal vida normal que você sonhou pra mim, mas eu quero é sonhar com você, irmão.

Porque, para mim, o normal foi a vida plena de amor que eu tinha com você.

- "Eu te amo, Sam..."

_**You were my source of strength**_

_**Você era minha fonte de energia**_

_**I've traded everything**_

_**Eu já negociei tudo**_

_**That I love for this one thing**_

_**Que eu amava por essa única coisa**_

_**Stranded in the offering**_

_**Preso na oferta (no sentido de que não tem mais o que ofertar)**_

_**Don't leave me here like this**_

_**Não me deixe aqui desse jeito**_

_**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**_

_**Não pode me ouvir gritando do abismo?**_

_**And now I wish for you my desire**_

_**E agora eu desejo por você o meu desejo**_

_**Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all**_

_**Não me deixe sozinho porque eu mal consigo enxergar**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota: **_Enquanto esperamos Supernatural retornar, os promos começaram a sair. De dois deles consegui escrever este texto em duas horas. Não sei bem se vai ser assim, ou não. Foram apenas promos que eu vi, mas mente slasher de ficwriter em síndrome de abstinência dá nisso. Ao pessoal do Need For Fic, meu muito obrigada por aguentarem meus surtos nos chats... Myren, esta fanfic brotou de nossas insanas conversas nos chats, juntamente com Fabinho. Espero que gostem e, se acharem oportuno, agradeço os reviews._**  
**_


End file.
